


Dance with me

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank and Connor got the assignment to go undercover as a married couple for six months. Connor decides it's necessary for their assignment to learn how to dance and takes Hank to a dance class.





	Dance with me

“No.”  
“But, Lieutenant, it would certainly be helpful for the investigation if we can blend in. And a huge part of their parties is -”  
“Okay, let me rephrase. No fucking way in hell”, Hank said.  
But as always in Hank’s life, it didn’t seem to go his way. 

“That is an order. Now get over yourself, Anderson and go. Don’t wanna add another file to your disciplinary folder.” Hank sweared under his breath the whole way back to his house.  
Why did he always have to pull the short stick? As if it wasn't worse enough to have to pretend to be married to the fucking android. For a half fucking year. Now they also expected him to learn how to dance. Stupid Fowler. Stupid Assignment. But mostly, stupid Connor. 

He came home and went into the kitchen. Hank was halfway through getting himself a beer when he remembered that he didn't have any in the house. Trying to get sober. Because of Connor. Stupid fucking Android. He let himself fall onto the couch, turned on the stereo and played Knights of the Black Death as loud as he could without getting a neighbor to complain. In that moment his work phone pinged and he looked down to see a text message from Connor. Tomorrow then. It was gonna be a long day.

Connor showed up at his house, looking at perfect as ever. Only this time he was wearing a black suit. Hank groaned and got into the car. He didn't say a thing and instead turned up the radio. Hank kept on staring on the road and wishing the dance class studio was a little further away. Or that a meteor would suddenly hit the earth. But of course none of his wishes came true. 

He pulled up in front of the studio and got out of the car. Connor followed him promptly. He entered the studio and looked around, the people there were mostly young couples. As far as he could see they were the only human/android couple. And the only gay couple. Fucking great. Hank loved being stared at while he embarrassed himself. 

A young woman walked in, introduced herself as Jasmine and told them were to stand. Hank took his place across from Connor and tried his best to look anywhere but at him. He never should have agreed to any of this. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as he felt Connor’s hand on his shoulder. Yep, at this rate, the next half year was gonna be the death of him. He tried his best to somehow get his heart to calm down but that was easier said than done when you were human. 

He heard the dance teacher speak and put his hand on Connors waist. Hank tried his best not to think about how warm and almost human he felt. Finally he dared to look at Connor who was smiling at him.  
“See, this isn't so bad”, he said.  
Hank grumbled. As if that was the reason he had said no. “Yeah, whatever. Let’s just get this over with”, he said and took Connor’s other hand in his.  
While the dance teacher turned on music he tried his best not to think about how soft Connor’s hand felt. And failed miserably.  
Jasmine began explaining the dance steps for the first dance they’d learn today. Waltz. He’d manage that. He had danced Waltz before. A long time ago. At his wedding. He swallowed and tried to not think back to it. Didn't matter anymore. He was here with...Connor. Goddammit. 

Connor smiled at him encouragingly as he did his best to waltz him across the dance floor. Considering it had been so long he didn't step onto the android’s feet that often. Connor still never stopped smiling at him. Which really wasn't good for Hank’s heart. And despite the earlier objections, he was almost sad when the lesson was over. He had never been this close to Connor for so long. He wanted more.

The car ride home was silent, for the most part. Hank tried to steal a few looks at Connor who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Finally they stopped at Hanks house. Connor looked at him, still that goddamn goofy smile on his face.

“This was fun”, he finally said.  
“Well. It wasn’t terrible.”  
Connor put a hand on his shoulder, still fucking smiling.  
“I look forward to being married to you”, he said and got out of the car.  
Hank stared at him.  
“Fucking androids”, he muttered under his breath.  
There was no way he was gonna survive these next six months. But he supposed, there were worse ways to die.


End file.
